My Slave
by Hara Tsubaki
Summary: Mikan and Natsume predicted to be marry and become invincible together.But Reo and SUmire kidnapped Mikan so that Natsume will never meet, love and marry her. But can they actually change fate ? MxN 4ever.
1. Future vision of fate

This chapter is just an twist introduction.

Night spread all over half of the world. We started our story adventure in a very scary place. If you scared, you can skip this chapter. But, I warned you, if you skip, you might not understand some twist.

" Hey Sumire, what's up ?"-asked Sumire SHouda's brother.

" This cannot be happening ! No!"-shouted Sumire-"I saw him. My prince was cursed to love and compined his ability with another girl."

" Well, cupids did it, right ? I mean that fucking Ruka Nogi. He forced my Hotaru Imai to be a cupid like him !"-said Shouda sadly, cryied in an anime style.

" I must tell master Reo about this."-SUmire walked out of the dark room. She walked through corridors, past horrendous sounds.

Wonder who Sumire was, huh ? Well, here is the answer. Sumire SHouda is a witch who lived in Blacky Ravine Mansion. Reo was her master, ruled the ravine of witchcraft and wizardry.

" SO, he will huh ? Then, we'll stopped that girl. He won't knew who his true love companion is. And, you'll marry him."-Reo commented Sumire after heard the rest of future vision.

We left the dark side now and came to a happy place, called Cupids Quarter.

" What should we do, Hotaru ? Reo knew the vision now."-said a miserably cupids, Ruka Nogi.

" Do you believe in fate ? They'll soon find out."-calm Hotaru Imai answered.

Sun rays sparked everywhere. The two kingdoms lighted, Sakura and Hyuuga.


	2. Princess turn to slave

Summary: A prince. A princess. A witch. Two cupids. A warlock. A magical accient world. These are what the story have. Read and find our.

Please review.

Love

Hara

CHAPTER 2: A PRINCESS + KIDNAPPED + ERASED MEMORY A SLAVE

" Oh, Princess your highness, please, slow down."-pleased Yuu Tobita, stopped to catch his breath while chasing the princess.

" Mikan Sakura won't stop."-teased the brunnette of around 15 years old. She was the princess of Sakura Kingdom. Her parents are King Narumi and Queen Serina of Sakura Kingdom. Yuu Tobita was her friend but totur her as well.

" Please your majesty, you can't go inside that Sakura Forest. Mr.Jinno gonna shave you, yah know."-persuaded Yuu again.

Mikan refused to listen to Yuu. She decieded to have a look inside the mysterious Sakura Forest. Sakura Forest was a forest full of Cherry trees, like every part in Sakura Kingdom. But somehow, no one want to go there. Time past and it became haunted than ever. Even in the bright sun light, the forest still dark at midnight. This forest located beside the Royal Palace. And of courst, it attracted a lot of young nobles' curiousity, for example, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan stepped her first step inside the forest. Horrible sound blasted up. A bunch of bats flew back and fourth. Mikan stepped backward. She scared. But, how could she have such feeling ? Mikan determinded to explore that strange forest. For what ? Who know, it just pop out of her head. Mikan though that her fate will lead her to heaven through the Sakura Forest. Mikan walked slowly forward, leaving Yuu behind, calling for help of Mr. Jinno, the strict Education Minister.

Mikan continued to walk and walk. A house came into her view. Mikan was delighted. She walked up and knocked the old wooden door.

A young man with blue mask out and released the door.

" Hi there beauty, have a seat inside."-greeted the young man-"I'm Oer Keiko. Call me Oer. "

" Hi Oer.I'm Manki."-said Mikan, hided her true origin.

"Have some tea."-invited Oer as he poured out the tea from an old pot.

" Thank you". Mikan began to drink the tea. Suddenly, she paled and fell on the floor.

Oer relised his mask. No other than Reo is Oer.

" Naïve. Too naïve. Cannot even knew Oer is written by r, e, o like Reo but in opposite position."-Reo said in a cold tone. He picked up Mikan and disappeared.

The Blacky Ravine Mansion...

" Reo! You're back. Got her ?"-welcomed Sumire.

" Yep. One arrow, two birds. First is the girl, second is the quarell between Narumi and Jinno about the princess kidnap."-smirked Reo.

" What shall we do next ?"-asked Sumire.

" Sell her to Hyuuga Kingdom."

" But, it is his kingdom. They gonna met. And we gonna extinc if the event happen."

" Stupidy. We'll sell her as a slave. Prince doesn't love or marry slave."-blasted Reo.

Reo once loved. He love a woman named Mikanna. King Narumi love her as well but in his period of a young prince. In that time, Reo lived in Sakura Kingdom. Mikanna was a slave. Mikanna chose Narumi instead of Reo. Reo was sad and sanked in grief. But what saddened him most was Mikanna's dead. Narumi didn't marry Mikanna. He choose a polistic marriage between him and Serina, the pretty princess of prosperous Yamada Kingdom. Mikanna was rejected by Narumi ans was told that Narumi didn't love her because she is a slave. A slave. MIkanna then suicided. Reo since then always kept in mind that: "Prince doesn't love or marry slave."

Mikan's memory was erased after drinking the dangerous tea. Reo wore a purple cloth on and carried Mikan, vanished in the air.

Hyuuga Kingdom...

Reo carried Mikan to the royal kitchen.

" Here. This is a slave from Sakura Kingdom. Keep her."-said him then left.

The chef was midunderstood. But, having a free slave was so fantastic.

" Mr. Misaki, should I bring her inside. She is so pale."-suggested a pink haired girl.

" Sure. Anna. Leave the rest of the work to Kokoroyomi. He played too much now."-commented the chef, Mr. Misaki. He was an original Sakurian. Mr.Misaki was once the head chef of Sakura Kingdom. He and King Narumi were great friends. But, a witch from Blacky ravine had casted a spell on them and made Mr. Misaki left, and moved to Hyuuga Kingdom. Anna was his far cousin who moved from Sakura to Hyuuga with him. She now his cooking assistant. Kokoroyomi was a kitchen boy who loved to went out then play.

Anna carried Mikan inside. Mikan then woke up.

" Where am I ?"-asked Mikan while hit her head.

" Hyuuga Kingdom castle kitchen."-replied Anna-"I'm Anna. Nice too meet you. Now you will work us."

" Nice to meet you Anna."

" What is your name ?"

" I...I don't remember. It seemed like I forgot everything."

" That's ok. Oh I see a tangelrine picture in your necklace. So, your name is Mikan, ok ?"-suggested Anna as she pointed to the tangelrine on Mikan's necklace.( You'r kool+smart, Anna.)

" Yes. I'm Mikan."-said Mikan as she stood up-"Please show me the kitchen, Anna."

" Sure."-responed Anna.

Anna lead Mikan to the kitchen.

" You are Mikan Sakura."-commented Mr. Misaki

" You are so smart uncle. I have just named her Mikan."-smiled Anna made Mr. Misaki and Kokoroyomi sweet drop.

" So, Mikan. I'm Mr. Misakiiii. And this's lazy koko."-introduced Mr. Misaki that made Kokoroyomi throw a bunch of chicken feather on his face-"Now, Mikan, would you please wash these plates ?"

" Sure !"-replied Mikan as she received the plates.

At first, work seemed to be hard and cruel to a royal lost princess like Mikan but after 4 or 5 smash plates, Mikan was professional in plates washing.

Mikan was told by Mr. Misaki to bring a bowl of grape to the royal garden for Queen Misaki and King Tsubasa.

Mikan went immediately. She did saw both the king and queen. They seemed sad and lonely. That night, Mikan asked Anna about the king and queen of Hyuuga kingdom.

" They are always depressed like that since that day. Their second son, prince Youichi was kidnapped by Blacky ravine witchs and warlocks. Then, they can only depended on the first son, Prince Natsume Hyuuga. But Prince Natsume never came out of his room since that day. He refused every princess his parents choose for him. There only left two famous princess: Princess Mikan of Sakura Kingdom and Princess Sumire of Blacky Ravine World. Of courst, they will choose Princess Mikan but the princess was kidnapped or dissappeared ths morning. So, maybe prince Natsume have to marry the cunning witch Sumire Shouda. Oh Poor him. Hey everyone, maybe Mikan is Princess Mikan !"-told Anna. Everyone was sitting in a circle around a fire place in a starry night.

" That true ! She is !"-said Mr. Misaki said as he raised his glass in the air.

" You are drunk bottom chef."-said Kokoroyomi as he kick Mr. Misaki's butt.

" Yeah. No way prove that I'm a princess."-said mIkan softly.

End of Chapter 2.

I know that I have another fic but, I kind of just poped out this one.

SO review please.

Love

Hara.


	3. When a Prince meet a slave

Mikan: Hei everyone, chapter 3 is up! Chapter 3 is up!

Natsume: Shut up stupid.

Me: Calm down.

Youichi: Hey, when will I be in the story ?

Me: What ? Youichi, you suppose to be kidnapped, why are you here ? SUMIRE!

Sumire: What's up ? Oh, chapter 3 is up! Let's read.

" Prince Natsume, please come back!"-shouted Pelsona, the princepersonala guard.

" Never!"-the Prince disagreed as he ran to the kitchen area.

" At least that darn Pelsona won't find me here. What do they think they are doing? Me, marry a witch ? Forget it!"-though the prince

" Hey yah!"-an agelic voice echoed behind Natsume. Natsume turned back and saw a not so tall girl. In fact, her head just below his neck. She dressed in plain old blue dress. Her auburn hair tied into two nice pig tails. Her chocolate orbs seemed to be very lively and curious.

" Who are you ?"-asked Natsume. He just got in mind that the girl was going to bowled low and call him majesty. Another skittish girl, maybe. But to the prince's amazed, the girl smiled happily and replied in her current angelic tone:

" I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you. What are you doing here ?"-asked Mikan.

" Thank godness. This idiot doesn't know who I am. I alive!!!"-though Natsume as he responed:

" I Natsume Hagyuu. I'm from the horse area. I'm here to fetch the food for the other horse men."

" Oh, I see. Here you go!"-said Mikan as she gave Natsume a big trunk contained the horse men food. Natsume received the trunk. By chance, his royal hands touched her soft, white hands. They both blushed. Natsume quickly ran away. So, his escape plan is succeed. But he got into another trouble, caught by an idiot. A beautiful one, al least he though so. And he knew that hours later, there would be a horse man come to fetch the food. He better do something. Natsume put the trunk of food down, next to the stable. He waited until there was a stable boy came out and brought the food in.

" There. Now, what should I do ? The Northan Forest. That's right! That's the way to get out of Hyuuga Kingdom."-though Natsume. He walked slowly to the Northan Forest. It was amazing. The Northan forest is the bridge connect the Hyuuga Kingdom and Sakura Kingdom. Suprisingly, the area near Sakura Kingdom is scary and creepy, full of bats and skeletons. But the region near Hyuuga Kingdom is amazing. It's like a real fairy land. There was a nice, romantic water fall. Rose bushes grow, butterflies playing inside. Rumours said that if a guy propose in this scene, the couple would live happily ever after. But, you can't force Natsume to believe so. Natsume walked by the water fall. There was some one singing. Sing a very nice song. The voice was nice too. Natsume cleared the bushed and came nearer to the voice. There was a cute girl, sat on the side of the water fall, singing.

" Hey!"-called Natsume that made the girl turned around. It was that idiot.

" Hi Natsume Hagyuu."-greeted Mikan.

" You are singing, huh ?"

" Yeah, it's my hobbies since I came here."

" Came ? I thought you were native born."

" No wonder why she didn't flirted me"-reflected Natsume.

" No, I have been kidnapped. I don't know where I'm from either."-said Mikan emotionaly. A drop of tear past down her face. She was crying. Natsume came nearer, pout his arm on her shoulder and pulled her to his chest.

" It's alright. You can cry on my chest."-replied Natsume gently. He didn't know why but he had never treat a girl like this. It was so strange. He just felt that the girl is some kind of important to him.

" Thank you."- said Mikan as she began to cried. She never be this close to a guy. It had been three mothn since she brought here. And she never be that close to Koko. But this Natsume guy, she just met hours ago but why, she felt that he is very familiar.

" I'm better now."-said Mikan cheerfully as she began to splashed water to Natsume.

" You want to play water splash ? Here I come."-replied Natsume as he splashed more water to Mikan. Natsume never felt happy like this since his brother Youichi was kidnapped. After the game, they were all wet. And the sun was going down.

" Hey Natsume, don't you have to go now ?"-questioned Mikan.

" No, I want to see the sunset. It might be far diffirent in here."

" Yeah, me too."

The two of them laid on the soft green grass field, looked up the skies. The sun rays blurried than ever. The sun went down slowly. They both left. Natsume made his way back to the castle. He didn't think of running away at the moment. His wish was to see that sprightly girl again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter because I have 2 more fics to write. I know it's weird but I like write many fics at the same time so I don't get stuck forever.

Review plz.


End file.
